After Death
by Ino Aole
Summary: Kutner is dead. Why is Thirteen acting so weird? Why does Cameron care? And is that House acting...human? Currently Thirteen/Kutner, probably will be Thirteen/Cameron later. AU after they find Kutner's body.


Disclaimer: Don't own shit. Wouldn't be writing this if I did. Actually, I probably would be.

Pairing: Kutner/Thirteen, Thirteen/Cameron. Slight Foreteen but barely.

AU after Thirteen and Foreman find Kutner's body. My convoluted reasoning for Kutner's suicide.

AN: I think House might be a little OOC but I wasn't really trying to get him in character and there were small children bouncing on the air mattress I was sitting on.

Foreman watched as his girlfriend sank down against the bed, tears streaming down her face. She wasn't even bothering to try to hide them like he figured she would.

She muttered something under her breath and he sank down next to her.

It was too late. Kutner was dead.

Thirteen started to reach across him to grab the gun he had used. He grabbed her hand.

"Remy, no"

She glared at him.

"Eric, let me have it"

"No. Remy, you don't need it"

"Yes, Foreman, I do."

A million thoughts ran through Remy's head. How could he do this? How could Laurence just leave her like this? He knew she needed him to get through this. He promised her he'd stay. He promised that he would never leave her. He had seemed exited when she told him. He had seemed happy up until the last minute she saw him.

She hadn't seen this coming. She was sure no one else did either. But they hadn't know all the facts. She thought she had, but maybe, just maybe she hadn't.

She made another grab for the gun and when Foreman stopped her again, she ran out of the apartment. She couldn't stay there any longer. She couldn't sit there looking at his body anymore. It was just too horrible.

She ran down the familiar hallways. She had been there more times then she could count. More times than even House would guess. More times than she hoped Foreman knew about.

She really didn't like lying and by the looks of it, her secret relationship with Laure wasn't going to stay a secret much longer.

She ran down the stairs three at a time. She ran down the lobby where the old guy who always sat on the bench sent her a wave that she didn't see. She ran outside and sank down against the building. She ran a hand through her long dark hair. Her closed eyes looked upwards.

She wished that when she opened her eyes it would all be a dream. That Kutner would still be alive. That she would have stayed the night last night. That she wouldn't have given him the time to do this. Or that she had gone to check on him this morning when he hadn't shown up for work.

She should have know something like this would happen. She should have gone to look for him. She figured that he was still in shock from what she told him last night.

_Flashback_

"_Hey" smiled Laure as he opened the door._

_She smiled back nervously as he led her to the couch. She stared blankly at the TV, which was playing some Star Wars thing._

"_Remy? Are you ok?" he asked in concerned._

"_For now" she responded, tearing her eyes away from the TV and over to his face._

"_The Huntington's?" he questioned._

_She shook her head._

"_Not this time. Not really." she avoided telling him even though she knew she couldn't put it off forever._

"_Remy? What is it? You can tell me"_

_She nodded._

"_Laure, I need you to promise me something."_

"_Anything"_

"_You can't leave me"_

"_I promise. I don't want to. You're the one who's cheating" he reminded her._

"_I'm going to break it off with Foreman tomorrow. I have to."_

_She leaned into him and he put his arms around her._

"_Remy, what's wrong? What brought this on?"_

_She looked up at him._

"_Laure. I'm pregnant. It's yours"_

_End Flashback._

Why hadn't she just waited another day? Laure would still be alive. If she had only waited another day.

She put her hand on her stomach and sighed.

She couldn't go to work, she couldn't go back. Not today. Maybe not tomorrow. She just couldn't face Foreman. He would ask questions. House would ask questions too. But House always did. She could avoid his fairly well. But Foreman, she couldn't lie to him anymore. She stood up and hopped in her car, driving to the closest bar.

It pissed her off that she couldn't drink.

_

House's team minus Thirteen gathered in the conference room. No one said anything. It took House at least a half hour to even mention the fact that Thirteen wasn't there.

"Foreman" he said finally, " Where is your girlfriend?"

Foreman shrugged. He hadn't seen Remy since she ran out of the apartment.

"You don't know where you're girlfriend is?" asked House in possibly fake disbelief.

Foreman shrugged again.

"She ran out of the apartment. Haven't seen her since. She's probably out drinking again."

"Do you not care?"

"House, would you shut up?" asked Foreman's annoyed voice as his cell phone went off.

He looked down at the screen.

**Eric, I need a break. Like forever. I'm sorry. **

**-Remy-**

He sighed. He knew this was coming.

"That from your girlfriend?" asked House.

"Not anymore"

"She broke up with you?"

"House, Kutner fucking killed himself and you're worried about weather I dumped Foreman? That's cold" said Thirteen from the doorway.

"Did you?" asked House turning to her.

"None of your business" snapped Thirteen, sitting down in one of the chairs and putting her hand on her stomach.

She yawned as she put her head down on her arms.

House poked her with his cane.

"You alive in there?"

"No" she responded.

When Cuddy came in and asked if any of them wanted time off, she immediately said she wanted it.

She needed a week or two to just sleep. And cry.

House raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing. She grabbed her bag and left.

She went back to the bar, thinking maybe just looking at the alcohol could make her forget. She knew it wouldn't, but it never hurt to try.

She had been there about a hour and half before she heard the sound of the cane behind her.

She groaned to herself.

"What are you doing here?" she ask deciding to just forget the ignoring.

"You freaked when you found Kutner's body. You dumped Foreman. You look exhausted. You're at a bar, but you're drinking water. Somethings up" announced House.

"Yeah." she agreed, "Something is"

House rolled his eyes.

"What?" asked House, prying.

"Well, it's normal to freak out when you find your coworker of two years and your secret boyfriend who got you pregnant has killed himself, don't you think?"

"You're pregnant?" repeated House in question.

Remy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I am. It's most definitely Laure's. I told him last night"

Remy closed her eyes and sighed.

House was silent for a minute.

"It's not your fault you know"

She turned to him.

"Sure it is. It's because I told him."

"Did he seem upset by it?"

"No, he looked really happy. He smiled. He convinced me to keep it. He took me to his room. He made love to me. Then he just held me until I had to go back home, around two AM."

"Made love? Really? I would not have pegged you as that type of girl..."

"Oh, shut up, House, not in the mood."

"I can see. I was just making a comment"

"Well, normally, you'd be right. I'm not that type of girl."

"Why is this not normal?"

"Normally I don't cheat. Normally, I don't get pregnant. Normally they don't kill themselves. Normally, I don't actually feel anything"

She couldn't entirely believe that she was actually telling House, of all people, this. But then again her life was falling apart, why not tell the one person who would use it against her.

"Were you in love with him?" asked House after a moment.

"I think" answered Remy slowly.

"Ok" said House, "Just one question, if you loved Kutner, and you wanted to be with him, what were you doing with Foreman?"

Remy shrugged.

"I have no clue"

House nodded and got up to leave.

Remy sighed as he did and finally let the tears run down her face. Again.

The bar tender gave her a sympathetic look.

_

House walked into the conference room on time for once. He knew no one other than Thirteen would be taking time off. No one knew Kutner well enough.

"Is Thirteen really taking time off?" asked Taub.

House nodded.

"She needs it" he said as a way of explanation.

Foreman raised his eyes in question.

House didn't answer.

"Thirteen didn't know him any better than I did and you don't see me taking any time off. Never thought she'd be the weak one." commented Taub.

"She's not weak" argued Foreman.

"She dumped you. Don't stick up for her." said Taub.

"Yeah, Foreman, don't stick up for her." mocked House.

Taub looked smug.

"And Taub, she's not weak. Don't say that until you know the whole story"

House walked out of the room.

_

Remy wandered down the street. She walked by Kutner's apartment without looking at it. She walked by the restaurant they always used to meet at. It was a Chinese place. Laure had always loved Chinese. He insisted on going to a Chinese place any time they went out, and they always got Chinese take out.

Remy had never really liked Chinese but Laure did so she ate it without complaining.

She put her hand on her stomach. She thought she felt something move but it was too early for that.

She turned back and headed for the Chinese Place. The owner nodded to her. She gave him a forced smiled. They went there so often they had gotten to know the owner slightly.

"What can I get you today?" he asked with a smile, "And where is your boyfriend?"

"Nothing. He's not coming back." she replied sadly. She didn't feel like explaining more. She didn't want to think about Laure. Stupid asshole. How could he do this to her?

She could understand if he needed sometime to think about it. Or even if he didn't want any part of this child's life. But this was a terrible selfish overreaction.

She got up and left the restaurant leaving the owner confused.

She needed a distraction. Something that didn't remind her of him. She already had the constant reminder.

She wandered aimlessly around the city for a few hours. When she bothered to look around she realized that she was at the hospital. She leaned back against the building. Maybe she should go in. Maybe working would take her mind off this. She sighed as she walked in. She looked around. It looked like it always did. For some reason she had expected it to be different. But it wasn't. Life still went on as usual.

Cuddy stood by the elevator arguing with House. Cameron was helping someone. She walked through the lobby. Cameron turned to her. After successfully helping whoever it was she was helping she turned to run after Remy.

"Hey! Wait up!" Remy ignored her. She was in no mood for Cameron. The blond would just try to fix her.

"Thirteen!" Cameron called again.

Remy spun around.

"What? What do you want?" Cameron looked shocked by her response.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok, House said...."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me, I don't need it" Remy snapped before stalking off towards Diagnostics.

Cameron was left standing there.


End file.
